


I don't want to be alone tonight

by Persela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about how Dr. Whale reassures Ruby in a full moon night. </p><p>It's my first fanfic written in english (it's not my mother tounge) so please let me know if anything is wrong with my english. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be alone tonight

I don’t want to be alone tonight

It was the coldest night since the autumn had come; everything was dark and horrifying, even her bedroom felt like a foggy winter forest.

She was lying under her blood-red cloak, hoping she’ll be okay. She could control the wolf inside her, yet she was afraid of doing something terrible. As she did many years ago. She felt the power of the full moon; it was inviting her for a run, a dangerous, passionate adventrue, into the world of the wild.

Then she heard a noise from the door and smelt the perfume of a well-known man. His heart was beating incredibly fast; she’s never thought a human heart could be moving this fast. It was only a few feet between them but it felt like a century getting close to each other’s warmth.

'Victor. Don’t come closer. I don’t want to hurt you.’ Ruby whispered as she looked up to the doctor.

’Sshh. I’m here. Don’t worry, I know you could never hurt such a handsome man.’ he smiled as he sat down next to his girlfriend. They had been together for three months but Red was still dealing with her past and the murder she accidentally committed.

’Go away. Please-’ she couldn’t finish the sentence; there were lips on hers. Dr. Whale gave him a relaxing kiss, he knew this always helps.

’You know I’ll never leave you. Get over it already.’ his eyes blazed as he looked at Ruby.

’I don’t want to be alone tonight.’ She said while she was hugging him. ’Thank you for being here.’

’Monster to monster, we’ll be forever together.’

Finally, they both found their happy endings. They knew, that everything will be alright, even in the darkest nights, if they stand side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this, please tell me if it was horrible, and how should I evolve my english. I would appreciate your help. :)


End file.
